Deepest Wishes
by Olzon
Summary: Harry together with Ron, Hermione and Ginny give their helping hand to the order. A month after Dumbledore's burial, it's supposed to be an easy task. But with the arrival of Voldemort, things turn wrong and changes the life for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Deepest Wishes  
Chapter One_

_Summery: Harry together with Ron, Hermione and Ginny give their helping hand to the order. A month after Dumbledore's burial, it's supposed to be an easy task. But with the arrival of Voldemort, things turn wrong and changes the life for everyone.  
**A/N: Edited the first chapter, mostly changed parts of the text into better pieces. A few new words here and there, this was my first ever posted chapter here. Took sometime for me to get used to the site, even longer time to edit. Hope someone will find it interesting, tell me what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A double decked bus made a light swishing sound as it passed over the London Bridge. If someone would have been standing there listening, the only sounds except this particular bus would have been the heavy rain.  
It's been pouring down for two full days and the clouds were getting gloomier for each hour. Everyone knew something was wrong with this weather, of course the londoners were accustomed to the weather man had promised two full weeks of sunshine and heat records far above regular standards.

Then it seemed that from no-where, dark clouds gathered above the capital, beginning to spill their wetness over the unsuspected inhabitants.  
Most people would have done as usual, blamed it on the global warming. Then of course posted a few angry letters to politicians, craving for harder rules against pollution.  
These people were of course the vast majority of the people living on the British Islands, but only a fraction of the population knew the real reason for the instant changes to the weather.

High above the ground, up there in the gloomy clouds this much smaller fraction could have noticed dark figures hovering, trying to suck the happiness from any un-prepared man or woman. Unfortunately, most of these unique people did their best to ignore the last month's happenings.

Bad weather, wasn't of course a disaster and were easily explained to the unknowing majority of the people. Often called muggle's, a term stated by a hidden community within the known state of the islands. A community ruled and controlled by witches and wizards, people with the profound ability to use magic.  
Hidden amongst the so called muggle's for hundreds of years without their knowledge, they had a totally different view of things.  
Like the so called terrorist-bombing a few weeks ago, at Victoria Station. At first the gossip were, dark figures had appeared and things just exploded around them. Then suddenly the eye-witnesses lost those memories and changed their stories into something more fitting. For the evening post purpose at least.

Or last month when several natural disasters struck the country, in ways that never happened in the record of history. An earthquake had nearly broken Manchester to pieces while an tornado had ripped trough southern Wales, destroying everything in it's path.  
Around the country side, hundreds of houses had been struck by unpredicted thunderstorms and burnt to the ground without a chance of saving.

In the eyes of most wizards and witches, these were horrible and malicious attacks. Done by the many dark-clad followers of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or as he called himself. Lord Voldemort. One of the greatest wizards in a hundred years, a wizard who took the path of greed and power, with a never ending need of domination above others.  
His Death Eater's had scared the whole community into hiding, not daring to oppose the will of the Dark Lord. But at this, there is a correction to be done, even if the community had gone into hiding and the so called Ministry of Magic did their best efforts to uphold some kind of peace. There were a few who opposed the Dark Lord and were doing everything in their power to stop him.

Order of the phoenix, a collection of wizards and witches working against the forces of Lord Voldemort. Founded decades ago, in the last war against the Dark Lord by the late Albus Dumbledore. Most of the original group had past on, some by natural causes but most of them lost their lives before the end of the war. When a one year old boy, turned the tide and made the dark lord disappear miraculously.  
About a decade later, the same founder had reasons to again, collect wizards and witches. When Voldemort again appeared out of nowhere. After that, many things had happened.

Working without the support from the ministry of magic, the newly reformed group resembled mostly out of the surviving members from the original one. About a dozen in total. Upon today, they had several losses including their founder Albus Dumbledore. Who had been slain by someone they thought of as an ally, just a month ago. At the moment, the group as force were crumbling. No leader to show the way and hold them together. The result were clear, without means to fight the Death Eater's, they turned defensive and went into hiding to protect their own families.  
Unfortunately for some of them, their families had a much younger generation. Who were much more hot-blooded and couldn't just sit down and watch their friends get hurt around them.

' Harry ' whispered a witch, hunched down in the dark shadow of the nearest house. Her red hair hang damp down onto her clothes as the rain continued to pour down. They were scanning the bridge with the precision of an eagle at that moment.  
' Ssh Gin ' a male's voice answered beside her. It belonged to a dark-haired teenage boy, standing with his green eyes fixated through his glasses on the riverbank. If it wasn't for the rain, his widely known trademark would have been clearly visible. But the rain made his hair lay down, nearly covering his lightning-shaped scar completely.  
' Quarter to midnight, they're late ' the boy stated after catching a glance towards his wrist-watch. The younger girl stood up behind him, catching his hand as her face scrambled in anxiety.  
' Don't worry ' were the answer to her touch, but instead of meeting her eyes, he looked cross the road as a cab passed by. Spraying a small cloud of water upon them. In the dark shade, hunched on the stair leading upon the bridge he could outline his friends in the rainy night.

Even though he forced his best mate to cover up his head. There were still signs of his flaming read hair. The second later, he saw his friend snap somewhat angrily to the figure behind him. He couldn't see her, but he knew that well hidden form belonged to his other friend. The girl in their original and famous trio. Hermione Granger, of course she had taken his wish to camouflage themselves to her heart. Something meant for Ron and Ginny, but neither of them followed it through.

He turned away from his two friends, obviously bickering as usual and continued looking for any sign with a growing anxiety.  
He knew something had gone wrong, while trying to hide it from his girlfriend who held on to his hand with all her might. He knew she were worried, they were supposed to be the backup if something went wrong. In these days, everything seemed to go wrong and plan-B were used to often for his taste.

The task tonight were easy, two of the members from the order were supposed to pick up something of greater importance. He supposed it were some item, but hadn't gone any further in his thoughts. It was just by sheer luck, that they were the only one's left in combative shape.  
Otherwise they would all be locked inside the burrow, under Molly Weasley's guarding eyes. As they had been since the return from their school, Hogwarts.

It was first after a very long meeting of the order, which he himself had fought hard for their right to help. And along with the others, convincing Molly that this were an easy and rather safe mission. He had to promise her, in front of everybody that he would bring everybody home, safe and sound.  
To help him, her husband, Arthur had volunteered to go on the mission along with the werwolf and former professor, Remus Lupin.

Both were supposed to show up several minutes ago, his free hand already had his wand in a tight grip.

Another double-decked bus passed them, it's engine noise enough to deafen their hearing for a few seconds. It was just at that moment, he could hear the sounds of rapidly moving feet. He glanced as fast as he could towards Ron and Hermione on the other side of the road. They heard it too, and had their wands at ready.  
He took out his own and happened to look straight into the eyes of Ginny Weasley. Who had her wand out in her free hand. While still holding on hard to him with her other hand.

' Don't do anything stupid! ' she told him with a cold glare before tip-toeing high enough to give him a chaste-kiss. He knew that tone, all the people around him had tendencies to use it much to often for his liking.  
' Love you ' he answered, in the same moment as they could hear someone yell.  
' Avada Kedavra ' His head wiped around, noticing two people running for their life across the bridge. Behind them, there were five other figures trailing them. One of the dark hooded figures just missed, what appeared to be Arthur. By a few foot with her unforgivable course as the green flash struck the paving of the bridge. Both the tall figure, supposedly Arthur and Remus tried to defend themselves while rapidly closing in too the four teenagers.

Harry judged the distance with a painful expression, they had been firmly been told. To let them pass the bridge, but hiding in the shadows while seeing the to men being hunted down were hard. He already felt Ginny tug upon his arm and had to held her back.

' Just a few more seconds ' He told her in a voice, that gave away his worry about the plan too. They waited for another ten seconds before. The one thing that wasn't supposed to happen, did. It was like slow-motion when he saw the fastest running Death Eater hit Arthur in the leg with one if his hexes. He could see the pain-filled face as the man crashed into the pavement. Before Remus even noticed the air filled with a loud yell and Harry felt his heart sink. When Ginny ripped her hand out of his grip.

' DAD ' she and Ron yelled simultaneous and leapt out of their hideouts and begun sprinting towards their fallen father. Harry cursed loudly, before running yelling loudly.  
' Stupefy ' a red flash erupting from his wand, Hermione reached his side, her bushy brown hair flowing behind here as she send a stinging jinx towards the Death Eater's. He noticed that Remus had already stopped and were trying to deflect any spells against Arthur, before even Ginny or Ron had made it to them.

The death eaters changed from pursuit to combat formation as they focused on their spells while slowly closing the gap towards Arthur.  
Who did his best to stun the hooded figures as they closed in to him, easily deflecting his spells.

' Impedimenta ' yelled Ginny as she passed Remus towards her father. Hitting one of the death-eaters right in the chest and throwing him into the ground. Thus making the others to slow their pace, nearly stopping while taking a first look at the reinforcement. It took a few seconds, while they just dodged the incoming spells before Ginny and Ron had reached their father and dragged him away.

' It's just the kids ' roared one of the hooded figures, clearly a man as he begun to pace forward. Aiming carefully on the three Weasley's trying to escape him.  
' Expelliarmus ' The man hadn't notice Harry getting close enough to hit him and watched in anger as his wand flew out of his hand. Meeting his eyes, he could have sworn that the man got a wicked expression and got the answer seconds later.  
' It's Potter ' the other three stood by the mans side, one handling over his wand as the other two deflected both orange, yellow and red flashes sent towards them by Hermione and Lupin.  
' I tell him ' answered a female voice from under the hood of the figure, Ginny previously stunned in the chest. With a loud crack, she apperated from the place. The moment later the other four made their way towards them. He glanced to his sides, Hermione and Lupin on each side of him. Ginny and Ron were near the end of the bridge, still dragging their dad as far they could from the fight.

' We need to get out of here, before HE gets here ' said Lupin, his voice clearly winded, before deflecting an incoming stunner back. Then beginning to back towards the Weasley's.  
Hermione dove into the ground, unsuccessful escaping a cutting charm as it sliced her upper arm open, resulting in a loud cry of pain. Before she could react, Harry had dragged her back upon her feet and pushed her behind him. Protecting her with his own body, while wielding his wand as fast as he could. Yelling repeatedly

' Petrificus Totalus '  
' Expelliarmus '  
' Stupefy '

Sending out enough spells towards the death-eathers to keep them from getting closer.  
He glanced around, noticing that the others already had withdrawn back of the bridge. Hermione being the last as she tried to stop her deep wound from bleeding all over the place. He had a hundred foot before he were behind the non-appareation-point. If he didn't make it fast enough, he would risk being captured by Voldermort.

' Harry, Hurry up ' yelled a much familiar voice, dripping with worry as Ginny met his eyes. She had his father dropped down upon the prepaid transfer point. With Ron and Lupin protecting him trying to send counter-spells from the far distance.  
It felt like everything had stopped moving. He stared into her brown eyes, slightly hidden behind her wet-red hair. Slowly, he could hear the hissing sounds coming from the Death Eater's spells as they rained down upon hem.

' Get out of here ' he said not higher then a whisper but Ginnys eyes widened as she understood what he was doing. Then he turned around, just in time to cast two protego shielding charms to protect himself. Judging the distance to about twenty feet he began backing towards the others while deflecting as many charms he could without throwing himself to the ground.

He heard Ron yelling behind him, but the words wasn't supposed for his ears and he could feel his stomach turn over before he knew what's happened.  
' Ginny, come back here! ' He bit his lip when he heard light racing footsteps echoing against the wet pavement. Three yellow flashes passed him and were too easily blocked by their enemies.  
Next moment he felt his most loved girlfriend's hand circling around his arm and begun dragging him backwards.  
' Hurry up ' she snapped angrily at him, just a second before he missed to deflect a incoming stunning spell that caught them both. He felt his breath disappear from his lungs. Ginny lost her grip on him and were thrown into the ground a few feet away. There were an evil laugh when one of the female Death Eater's snatched Ginny's wand from the ground, just to snap it before their eyes.

He saw her outstretched hand and tried to reach it, when his head suddenly filled with pain making him double over and fall to his knee's.  
' HARRY ' he could hear their scream, but couldn't do anything about it as he clutched his forehead hard. Then the pain lessened when he heard an ear-deafening crack just beside him.

All the noises seemed to disappear, there were no yelling of spells. Not even the sound of rain hitting the ground any more. He looked up, still with the enormous pain ripping though his head. There were only one thing that's mattered at the moment, he had to find and get Ginny out of there. His most dreaded feelings started to invade his body, when she were gone from her previous spot.

Glancing around, he noticed her feet in front of him. With another set of robes standing just behind her.  
He stood up as calm as he could, without looking away from her and her capturer. Her jeans and jacket were drenched from waiting in the rain for so long. The usually so beautiful red hair were messier then he had ever seen. The lip were bursted and bloody. Her eyes were filled with fear as he stared along the wand that pressed into her throat. It could have been any dark hooded Death Eater, if it wasn't for the ghostly face and red eyes.

' Running around late, aren't we ' the dark lord mocked him calmly. While threatening his most treasured, girlfriend. He tried to glare daggers towards the evil man, only answered with a short laugh.  
' Harry ' Ginny mumbled weakly, effectively silencing the laughing and instead making the dark lord go wide-eyed.  
' Oh ' a wicked grin spread to the dark lords face, before glancing backwards to his followers.  
' I guess we found something interesting this time ' the red eyes went down to Ginny, clearly judging her from toe to head. He tightened his grip upon the girl's arm, making her wince.  
' She's yours, If I'm not mistaken ' He couldn't bring himself to answer, afraid to hurt her. He knew, that having a relation would risk Ginny's life. He had explained it at least a dozen time's, but she ignored it stubbornly.  
' Ginny ' Arthur's voice were heard at the end of the bridge. Harry couldn't bring himself to get the other's involved. He knew it was his fault, he had been the one who agreed to this mission. It was his damn fault, that he didn't left the bridge with the others.

' Stand back, get ready to leave ' his voice were the voice of a leader. Filled with authority and power that made even Voldemort raise his un-existing eyebrow.  
' Your biggest weakness Mr. Potter, you are too brave for both the good of yourself and your friends ' There went a pain filled scream through the night as a small tile of smoke raised from Ginny's throat. She had an angry red burn mark were the wand had touched her.

He could hear, his friends voices behind him but couldn't bring himself to understand them. He couldn't be distracted when Ginny's life were in his hands.  
' Harry ' Ginny mumbled, trying to withstand the pain from her throat. The dark lord glanced surprised the young witch, he could feel magic circle around her. Magic that's been unknown to him, for his whole life.

Harry met her eyes, they were staring into his with all the love they could muster. Her lip tugged up into a small smile as the next words were rolling of her soft lips.  
' I love you ' it felt like his own heart were pierced with an arrow, she were ready to give up her life. Just to save him, something he couldn't accept and tightened his grip on the wand.  
' Love you to, Gin ' then something happened that neither of the Death Eater's could have foreseen. Something made Ginny leap from the gasp of Voldemort and into his arms in the same moment his wand were pointed directly to the upper body of the dark lord.

_Sectusempra _he had barely thought the spell before it struck the dark lord. Making one of his greatest effort yet in non-vocal magic. Without hesitation, they turned around and dashed towards the end of the bridge. While Voldemort howled in pain. Flashes in several light colors flew past them as they returned, even Arthur had managed to get upon his feet to cover them.

' Avada Kedavra ' was the only thing he heard when Ginny suddenly wrestled herself out of his grip and before he had fully turned around everything flashed green.

His heart stopped in the same moment as he couldn't take another breath, the green light were blinding him.  
After the light disappeared he heard the sound of someone falling to the ground, he couldn't feel anything. Not the rain, not the pain he achived from a smaller hex he missed to deflect. Not even the ear-paining scream that followed as he begun to regain his eye-sight.  
' Ginny.....no....no ' Arthur voice crackled as he broke down into loudly sobs. He finally could make out the shape of the young witch laying on the ground. Her wonderful brown eyes still open, but without any trace of life in them. Her soul had already left the body, she had sacrificed herself to save him.  
' Har-r-y ' the usually soft voice, belonging to Hermione had changed as she touched his shoulder. At her touch, something snapped inside his head, he raised his wand above his head.  
' Take her back ' there were no show of kindness, just pure authority behind his cold voice. He stepped over the still warm body of his girlfriend. Not even glancing back as Hermione had to pull out all her strength to place her friend on her back.

Ginny, wasn't supposed to be here. She had just been stubborn enough to tag along. She was the first love, she owned his heart like no one else and were his most precious people. She wasn't supposed to sacrifice herself for him, he wasn't just worth it. He hated that, people he tended to love died around him. Especially when taking his place before the grim-reaper. Somewhere in his head, a small voice began to spoke to him.

_Never again, will you allow the beloved to die instead of you. You will grow stronger, you will fight and keep fighting until your deed is done. You will fight for those who are alive, for those who have died. You will do what you have to do. _

' Harry ' Remus yelled behind him, but he was deaf to everyone, marching forward against the dark hooded group. Who stood still, waiting with their wands pointed against him.  
' Come back ' yelled Ron without any success. He stopped about ten feet from Voldemort and stared deep into the red eyes. Not even noticing the deep wounds on the upper body of his nemesis, if he had. He would have noticed the deep pain, he himself had inflicted upon the great Lord Voldemort. Something totally unheard of since he came back to power.

' Opps, did we do something wrong ' cackled one male Death Eater's on Voldemort's right side. He pointed his wand towards the hooded man, seeing the body stiffened being on the receivers end of the wand.  
' I'm going to kill you ' muttered Harry darkly making most death Eater's take a small step backwards, not afraid by the threat. But by the dangerous sparkling emerald-green eyes that had the man pined down with just his gaze.  
' Easy said, harder accomplish. ' no trace left of the mocking sound in the dark lord's voice, as the wounds were bleeding all over the pavement.  
' The boy doesn't have what it takes ' muttered the wizard he pined down with his gaze, in a last try of regaining his braveness.  
There was an alarming flicker in those emerald-green eyes, even making the dark lord take a single step backwards. Before something none of them thought possible happened.

' Avada Kedavra ' under less then a moment, he saw Ginny's smile after they shared their first kiss. All the small teasing that had been going on since Bill and Fleaur's wedding a few weeks back. Her happy cries when he saved her from the chamber of secrets. Everything of these memories were projected trough his wand as the green flash hit the unprepared Death Eater right in the face.  
Everyone stared for the three seconds it took for the man to heavily crash into the pavement and noticing that life already left the man.  
Voldemort looked around towards him. The face showing utter shock and maybe a twist of fear. It was something that he hadn't seen on that particular face, since they fought at the graveyard during the tri-wizard-turnament.

' Shite ' were the only word that escaped Voldemort's thin lips as he faced another green light from the wand.

Throwing himself out of the way, the next unforgivable course hit the Death Eater standing behind the dark lord. Making their body count double.  
Behind him, his friends stood watching the whole thing. They couldn't believe it, not only that Ginny had been killed in action. But seeing Harry walk away towards certain death and fight five death Eater's and then the dark lord himself. That must have been both the bravest and dumbest thing he had ever done.

They all knew, he gave them a chance to get away, that's what Harry usually did.

But to use the most unforgivable spell, probably from pure wrath after seeing Ginny save his life. It was wrong and in the same time fascinating, you couldn't just train to learn those spells. You have to hate, in order to being even able to give a nosebleed of the opponent.  
In front of their eyes, their loved and innocent friend had just took out two Death Eater's without hesitation. Probably even killed them, they watched in fear as the last three took aim on Harry while Voldemort crawled upon his feet.

Harry ducked from side to side, their own green flashes missing him by inches. But he didn't care if there was inches or even yards. The most important thing was that they missed. He had to get them, for what they did to his Ginny.

' Stop it your twat's, DON'T kill him! ' yelled Voldemort angrily making all three of them stepping back even further. Before they had to jump away as fresh killing courses were hitting the ground were they stood.  
' Lord, you can't be serious. He just killed two of us ' said a female Death Eater. Just catching a glance of the angry red eyes of her master making here freeze to the ground.  
' He is mine! ' Yelled the dark lord as the boy turned towards him with another killing course flying against the dark lord. The attack had appeared too fast for the lord to dive away from and did the only thing he could think of. With his wand at ready, he summoned the witch who just opposed him.

Letting the curse hit her straight in the chest with a sickening sound. There were to fast popping sounds when the two last Death Eater's apperated out of the place in the same moment. Leaving the Dark Lord by himself. Voldemort stared at the place were they just had been, his face were thorn up in a furious expression before giving the boy a chaste glance. He wasn't used to fighting alone and the boys obvious killing spree somehow scared him.

' Crucio ' screamed Voldemort angrily when the body of the witch sacked into the bridge. Hitting Harry straight in the chest. Throwing him several feet away, while beginning to spasm in pain. Screaming out loudly for the heaven and clouds. He tried to get closer to the boy as several courses and spells begun to rain over him. Looking up he found the two order members assisted by both Hermione and Ron trying to do everything in their power to save their fallen friend.

' You'll live for today, but let this pain be a remainder. That you'll lose everything, ' said Voldemort as he deflected a few spells close enough to hit him. To his surprise, the boy who still were screaming in agony. Fought against the curse and crawled upon his knee, trying to raise his wand.

As the green killing course went straight for Voldemort's chest. There were a popping sound leaving Harry the only person left upon the bridge. Not counting the three bodies of the now, lifeless Death Eater's. Harry sacked together as the pain disappeared with Voldermort, his breath were hard and burned his insides.  
He stared onto his hands, they were shaking like the rest of his body. He had just killed three death-eaters in cold blood, but it didn't anything to ease his pain. His heart felt like it had been shredded into at least a thousand pieces.  
He tried to fought it, but looking up and revealing the three bodies didn't help. Tears begun to fall from his eyes. He felt two slender arms circle around his neck from behind. There were nothing there to alarm him. Used since several years by the presence of Hermione hugging him. He could tell her out of a hundred witches if he would become blind.

' Let's go home ' her voice were tender and somewhat soft. It had been softer if she hadn't the need to hide her pain at the moment. Without any answer, Harry stood up slowly, letting himself to be helped up by her hand. He turned around without meeting her eyes. Instead looking to his feet where he found the two broken pieces of Ginny's wand. Picking them up carefully before pocketing them without a word. Tears now flowing down his cheeks as Hermione held his hand firmly and guided him towards the others.  
No one said anything as Hermione stopped. They were all sobbing and tried to find any trace of Harry's feeling at the moment. Harry saw them in the corner of his eyes, but paid them no interest as Ginny lay at his feet. Her beautiful hair now filled with dirt.

' Arthur ' he said in a scorch voice as he kneed down putting his hand to the forehead of his girlfriend. Carefully stroking a few strands of hair out of her lifeless eyes.  
' Harry? ' where the only answer Arthur could manage to get trough. He fought a mental brake down as hard as he could, already missing the happy attitude of his only daughter.  
' You're okay? ' asked Harry, feeling the temperature leaving Ginnys body.  
' Somewhat ' where the only confirmation he got out of the oldest Weasley. Slowly his hand covered her eyes and closed her eye-lids, seeing her eyes for the last time. Then picking her up, Bridal-style into his arms while still clutching his own wand hard.  
' Let's get you home, my love ' he said with more affectionately then he ever had spoken to her. He could hear the others sobbing loudly at his chosen words. But didn't wait for any of them to get a chance of answering. They all looked up with puffy-red eyes when they heard a faint popping sound and both Harry and Ginny were gone.

Harry apperated into the field outside the magic-wards protecting the burrow. He stood there staring at the house, hoping that Molly would already gone to bed with the others. But he dreaded to enter through the wards, when he could see several people moving around in the kitchen. He took silent steps through the field while keeping his gaze locked into her face, she could have been sleeping. Just wishing to be carried home, while snuggling into his chest. But that's wasn't real, just his deepest wishes of his heart.  
He stood outside the ward, just staring inside. Not daring to enter and give away the signal they were back. Louder popping sounds told him that the others caught up with him, standing on both sides of him. They would wait the whole night, if they had to. They owned no less to Harry.

' Do you want me to.. ' Ron began asking before loud smack were echoing through the night. Hermione slapping her ever so untactful boyfriend in the face.  
' Thanks mate ' Harry answered, his tone so hushed that they nearly didn't cached it at all.  
' But I have to do this, I promised to bring everyone back ' his word pained everyone present, making them remember his promise to Molly. Without any other hesitation, he stepped forward into the ward and wandered in a steady pace towards the door. The others limping behind him, trying to keep up. He were just a few feet away when the door nearly flung of the hinges revealing the plump figure of Molly. Behind her were the scared face of the oldest Weasley brother Bill and his half-part-veela wife, Fleaur.  
' Ohh god lord.. ' she began while they moved towards her in darkness. Before seeing only five walking figures. Her gaze quickly wandered to Harry's arms as the first light could come upon Ginny's features from the door.

' Ginny! ' Molly screamed in panic, rushing down towards Harry who couldn't help it. His legs gave away and fell to his knees, still clutching Ginny tightly into his chest. There weren't only tears, he couldn't hold it back any more when Molly Weasley throw herself down beside him. He cried openly when the older woman begun trying pry Ginny out of his arms.  
' I'm so sorry ' where the only thing he could say. Molly stiffened at his words, her eyes filled with dread as she realized. Realized that her daughter had left them behind.  
' At least, I got you back home, my love ' he whispered before bowing down low enough to kiss her forehead as Molly broke down beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deepest Wishes  
Chapter 2  
**A/N: Took a while to patch up the second chapter, a much better one in my own opinion. This chapter is the real beginning of the adventure, the first one were more of an prologue. A transaction from the original story, where we will be leaving the original authors biggest mistakes behind. Hope you will enjoy this chapter, please take your time to leave an imprint of your thoughts after reading. ** _

* * *

Precisely two years later:

It was a calm summer night, the stars were brighter than usual during the summer. They appeared to be dancing in the sky, to the distinctive an unmistakable sounds of insects. playing their loving melody through the calm night. Hay fields laid still, like they were made out of stone. There wasn't a breeze to even tickle the grass. Fields stretched over several small hills, claiming it as a calm place in nature. If it wasn't for one single point, only visible to a selected group of wizards and witches.

In between the fields, a towering and crooked cottage stood. If it wasn't because of magic, the house would have broken together ages ago.

Stretching six stories high with several chimneys, it looked like nothing else seen. This were the home of the Weasley family, currently resident of Molly, her husband Arthur, their youngest boy Ron. Percy had long since moved out, finding his own place closer to the ministry of magic. The twin-brothers, George and Fred lived with their current girlfriends in their own flats. Magically enlarged flats of course, because the second floor of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were strictly constructed with two small rooms. Charlie lived with the other dragoon-keppers in Rumania, while Charlie had his own small cottage.

So, the crooked cottage named The Burrow now only had three Weasly's left living inside. Beside them, there were a fourth person, who's been living here for a year now. The new member of the family were the reason to why the garden had been so tenderly taken care of. Where people would have found the garden overgrown a year ago. They could now find a relaxing place in heaven, like a miniature copy of eden. There were no frogs left in the pond and while the gnomes wasn't all gone. They had been fairly taken care of, convinced by small pieces of cleaver picked magic. That they would find more suitable homes closer to the, so called Weasley Quidditch Pitch.

While entering the cottage, the kitchen would still be cramped and small. But everything were neatly cleaned, like there had been an house elf's around. The famous magical clock, gave away the wellness of each family member at the moment. A quick glance at the clock, would have told an earlier visitor that something had changed. But if you visited The Burrow for the first time, there were no trace of the changes that had taken place.

Only three rooms in the towering cottage were lit at the moment, one being the kitchen. There were always candles, ready two welcome any family member home after a late night at work. The same would go for the narrow staircase, leading upwards to the bedrooms. You could easily break a leg if you accidently tripped in the dark. As the weasley's aunt had done, before Charlie and Bill came upon age to go to Hogwarts.

Upon the first floor, the door stood open showing the third room in the house, not covered in darkness. The room was packed, walls nearly covered with bookcases. Only a few patches were left, so you could actually see the bright color the walls once had. There wasn't space for much furniture inside. A single bed, two cabinets, a plushy and worn-out sofa made for two and a small work-desk. The work-desk were covered with parchments and quills, on the top an open book could be found. The displayed chapter were about an advanced healing spell.

A bushy brown hair could be found, under an especially heavy book. Hiding her facial features from the world, while she really wasn't hiding behind the book. She had just fallen asleep, like so many times before while studying. When she woke up, she would have to wash the ink of her face, yet another time. That's something Hermione Granger had grown used to.

Molly had bought this sofa for her, so she could fall asleep softly instead of laying bent over the desk. She worried to much about the young witch's future back-problems. Carrying around heavy books all the time, sleeping over the desk. Hermione had been used to that, Ron equally used to see her doing that.

If she had been awake, she would noticed the sound of wings in the night. But as the large and majestic, snowy white owl landed beside her head, she didn't even squirm. Hedwig stared at her care-keeper just as the young woman jolted back in her sleep, like she had been attacked. The book made a loud thud as it hit the floor. The owl scooted herself close enough to nibble on the girl's ear, like so many times before when she had nightmares.

Hermione swatted her arms around, making Hedwig duck to keep herself unhurt as the girl slowly let her eyelids open. Taking in the smooth light of the candle on her desk.  
The owl hooted lowly as Hermione stretched her arms above her head, working out a few kinks in her back.

' I'm sorry Hedwig ' she said before letting out a sigh and patted the treasured owl who closed her eyes in appreciation. Hermione sat there and continued to pat the owl as it jumped down into her knee. They sat like that for several minutes, alone to their thoughts before the owl began to nibble on Hermione's fingers. Clearly looking for her attention.

' Ouch, you don't have to be so rough ' she said, without any trace of anger in her voice. They were just bickering in their own way, like they had grown used to for the last two years. The owl stared at her with her big yellow eyes, penetrating her like it could do read her thoughts. The next second Hermione dipped her head low, taking a few calming breaths, causing her patting to stop.

' It happened again, guess I owe you one for waking me up ' she looked upon the owl who blinked proudly, in some strange way.

She stood up while placing the owl upon her shoulder, still a bit shaken after the dream. Having Hedwig close, always helped to ease her up, clear her mind a little. They moved over to the neatest of the two cabinets, she pushed the door open with a slightly shaking hand. As the candle light reached the content, there were a worn old trunk on the bottom. The lid were open showing, old baggy clothes and the usual Gryffindor school robes. Leaned towards the side, a carefully cleaned broomstick stood. You could still read out _Firebolt_ on the handle, if you looked close enough. There were an small bookshelf, with an homemade photograph album on honorary display. It were closed as her fingers reached for the cover. Around the walls, there were wizard-pictures looking at her. Once upon time, they had been happy and waving towards people, right now they looked at Hermione with sadness in their eyes.

She flipped the album open, staring at the pair who greeted her with much happier looks. The witch's green eyes had something approving in them, while the wizard hugging the witch waved towards her.  
She sighed, there were weeks since she had dreamed like this. And every time, she ended up in the cabinet, staring into the album for hours. She felt Hedwig lean into her bushy hair, trying to comfort her as her eyes began to moister and the dream replayed in her head.

* * *

_They were outside The Burrow, no one dared to either talk or move. Molly cradled the lifeless form of her daughter into her chest while crying loudly. They had been staring at the scene for nearly an hour. Neither Ron nor Arthur could move, tears flooded down their cheeks. Incapable of comfort the much more hurting mother. _

_' Ginny ' was all they could hear the woman mumble between her sobs, hermione's heart felt to heavy, to watch any more. Instead she tried to glance at the others, Bill were enveloped in fleaur's slender arms, he tried hard not to cry. Fleur did her best to hide his tears as she pressed his head onto her chest. _

_Hermione at the moment, hated anything that had to do with male behavior. Why tried boys so hard to hide their emotions, like if some crying could take their soul away. She has seen it before, Ron tried to hide his own tears as much as he could. But it was Harry who manifested her theory, he had seen people die right in front of him. He had seen his godfather die and their well-known headmaster Albus Dumbledore been killed. Yet he never admitted that he cried for them, not to her anyway. She knew he cried, on more occasions then she wanted to count. Ron had told her, probably about the most times when he had heard the sobering sounds from his best mates bed. She had been chocked when Ron even mentioned that, maybe Harry had mastered the silencing charm, just to keep people from notice his pain. _

_That was so him, so bloody chivalry. He were supposed to be there for his friends, help them, rescue them and not the other way around. He made every attempt to hide his pain, just to make sure they didn't worry. _

_At these thoughts, Hermione noticed something. She had been standing, rooted at the spot for nearly an hour. But she hadn't noticed that Harry wasn't with them. Her head snapped around faster then anything else seen in the area. He wasn't back with Ron and Arthur, she had sworn that he would be close to Molly and Ginny. She scanned the garden for him, without any success. In the same moment, her heart choose ignore the hurting feeling of ginny's death. Her heartbeat began racing, fast enough to hurt her chest. She stared into the open door and ran pass a chocked Fleaur. Being still for over an hour, hermione's unpredicted rush inside the house made them all stare after her. _

_She ran through the house in search for Harry, how could she had forgotten about him. She had been so sad, loosing the closest thing she had to a girlfriend. That she had forgotten to comfort Harry, ginny's now former boyfriend. She gave the kitchen a hasty glance before running up the stairs towards Ron's bedroom. Where Harry had been staying for the last weeks. Her hopes of finding the crying boy in his bed vanished as she nearly threw the door of it hinges when she crashed inside. The room were empty, she breathed heavily while trying to clear her mind. _

_' Where are you Harry ' she asked herself , backing out of the room with small steps before once again rushing down towards the first floor. She stopped right outside Ginny's room, the room they had shared during most vacations. She tried to calm herself, her hand shaking as she reached for the knob. There were voices down from the kitchen, the Weasley's apparently decided to get back inside. _

_She turned the lock and pushed open the door slowly, not daring to peak inside. There were already fears in her mind, fears that her heart wouldn't accept, fears that her mind thought long before she would admit it to herself. _

_From this day on, she would hate herself for being the brightest witch in her year. She already knew as the door fell open, revealing a nearly empty room. There were no Harry inside, she had wished, but she knew he wouldn't be inside. She was about to close the door, when she noticed something. Even if the room were dark, there were something on top of her camping bed. She moved into the room and suddenly heard the faintest movements, raising her wand high, she exclaimed the charm in a hushed voice._

_' Lumos ' the light filled the room from the tip of her wand and her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. On the top of her bed sat Hedwig along with a few of Harry's most private possessions. The photo album Hagrid made Harry for his first christmas, The firebolt given to him by his deceased Godfather. Along with a hastily bunted pile of wizarding pictures, they wasn't framed. Harry had just saved them, in hopes of finding somewhere to frame them._

_Hermione took the two small steps needed to her camping bed, Hedwig looked confused at her. She seemed to know as little as Hermione, but before the owl had a chance. Hermione had thew her arm around the owl and clutched her softly against her chest, Hedwig only stirred, but didn't fought the embracing warmness.  
Hedwig was a cleaver owl, she could feel Hermione's stress at the moment and leaned into the girl, in a chance to calm her. In both of their minds, they realized as Ron, Arthur and Bill came into the room. Clearly looking for both Hermione and Harry, they had apparently forgotten about him, just as she had._

_They thought they would find Harry crying out to Hermione, but what they found were Hermione crying on the floor. With Hedwig safely embraced in her arms, she cried silently, wetting the feathers of the owl._

_' Hermy, what's going on? Where's.... ' Ron tried to ask as Hermione let out a loud veil and begun to cry uncontrollably, neither of the three men inside wanted to really know, what was going on.  
' h-h-he left ' she stammered between sobs, it took a few seconds for them to realize what she had meant. When they did, their eyes widened, with both chock and fear.  
' he can't have! ' Ron burst out, little too much emotional then he should have, because the reaction he got from Hermione wasn't exactly what anyone would have believed from the witch. Without a seconds chance, Ron were thrown into the wall with a loud bang by both wandless and speechless magic. Bill and Arthur stared first at Ron, then at Hermione who hadn't turned around and still hold on to Hedwig like her life depended on it._

_Ron coughed as the air reached his lungs again, staring chocked at his girlfriend. She never attacked him like that before, if he didn't count the time when he snogged Lavender in the common room and she hexed him with her canaries._

_' He left us, he didn't want to hurt us any more. He blame himself for... ' she couldn't continue that sentence, before taking a few calming breaths. Tears still falling from her now puffy red eyes.  
' Harry don't want us to end up like Ginny. He left to protect us, with him away, v-v-Voldermort won't be tempted to hurt us ' she strained herself by making such a long sentence. Her head felt dizzy, like she could faint any moment now.  
' That's bullocks ' mumbled Ron, still sitting on the floor rubbing his head with his palm. Hermione raised herself, still Hedwig in her arms and sat on the bed, her red eyes met Ron's equally red ones.  
' You know it isn't, He's Harry '_

* * *

She closed the album, she used to feel better by looking at Harry's old pictures. But today wasn't that kind of day. After closing the cabinet she moved back towards the sofa. Tucking her legs underneath her while drawing the blanket close to her body, Hedwig jumped up the back of the sofa when Crookchanks climbed her knee. The two creatures wasn't on friendly terms yet, but shared a greater understanding for Hermione's needs. Crookshanks, would always be closest to the witch, Hedwig couldn't compete with that. But being left by Harry, not only in Hermione's care. But to take care of Hermione, something the owl was sure of. Her master always had the best intentions, even if he was reckless, sometimes just as dense and stupid as Ron. Not to forget his over-grown sense of protectiveness against his loved friends.

Hermione had tried to send Hedwig to find Harry, but the owl just shook her head in denial. The action had been enough to bring Hermione into tears and nearly in rage threw a fit, while she tried to threw Hedwig out the window. It wasn't like the owl didn't want to find Harry. Hedwig loved Harry, wanting nothing less then nibbling his ears, feeling his soft hands upon her feathers. The problem was that the owl couldn't sense Harry's position. From the moment he had left her upon Hermione's bed, she's been confused. It wasn't before Hermione tried to threw her out the window, that the owl had understood, Harry didn't wanted to be found.

Hermione understood the same, a week later when Hedwig returned to her. The owl had been around, but didn't dare to return before the witch came to her senses. Since then, the three of them. Hermione, Crookshanks and Hedwig spent many evenings together. She needed someone to talk to, she had that need for the last year and a half.

That's when her relation with Ron crashed and burned, like a dying phoenix. Maybe it wasn't that dramatic, but Hermione hadn't objected when Ron told her, his old feelings had disappeared. She knew it was her fault, she had tried, and tried again only to fail to keep the appearance. But after Harry left, she wasn't the same, Ron noticed this before anyone else. He did what he could to comfort her, scared that she would shed more tears when he broke up with her. But she hadn't cried one single tear, she had told him the same, that their lovely feelings were long gone and wished him to go on with his life.

So, they went on being just friends around the first christmas without both Harry and Ginny around. It was the worst christmas she could remember, she had locked herself into the room she and Ginny used to share. When she cried in her room, Molly cried around the whole house, missing both teenagers so much that the usually weasely sweater were absent under the christmas tree.

Ron and the others, mostly kept their distance to both of them, not knowing how to handle the situation. It improved a little, when Tonks and Lupin came over. Both Molly and Hermione put on their bravest faces. The whole evening ended, with Hermione catching up with the pair as they were about to leave The Burrow.

* * *

_' Please, wait ' her voice were pained, both Tonks and Lupin stopped dead in their tracks. Somehow, it felt like they had been prepared to face her about the subject she had in mind._

_' Of course dear ' Tonks said sweetly and turned around Lupin while she tried to hide herself behind him. Their feeling about the topic were obvious and it didn't calm Hermione down the slightest. But she had to ask someone, there wasn't any chances to ask in The Burrow, the topic felt outlawed and she didn't even dare to discuss it with Ron any more._

_' Have you heard anything, please tell me ' she begged, her brown eyes nearly glittering with an emerald tint as she asked. Making the pair in front of her dread even more, to give the girl an answer she didn't want to hear. Lupin rested his hand on her shoulder as Tonks moved around him quickly and pulled the girl into a tight hug.  
' I'm sorry Hermione ' Tonks mumbled into her ear, the girl nearly lost the energy she had collected to ask them and just fell into the embrace, letting Tonks hold her up.  
' No one in the order have been able to track him down, even the minstry tried and failed ' Lupin explained, but didn't give her what she needed. She WANTED to know that Harry was okay, he could already be dead, without them knowing. She glanced up into Tonks bright eyes, they were pained for her cause._

_' Ease up girl, he isn't dead you know ' those few words gave her energy to stand upon her own legs again. She must have had a chocked face, because both Lupin and Tonks stared at her.  
' You-Know-Who is furious, because the death-eathers can't find him either ' Lupin said, he had given up. This was classified information, just for the ears of the order. Tonks had been guarding Hogwarts during the fall and described the downfall of the girl. He couldn't help, but she needed to knew at least as much as the order.  
' You mean, he isn't... ' Hermione began, before her voice gave away, the word dead wasn't something she wanted to say, absolutely not in combination with thoughts about Harry._

_' Of course not. Don't you think The Dark Lord would have boosted about it, if he had been. ' it wasn't a question from Tonks side, she stated a fact. Hermione always liked facts, things that's based upon truths. Thinking that way, Harry was out there, somewhere and very much alive. A small sigh left her body and a small smile made it's way on both Tonks and Lupin's faces. Just a few words, had changed Hermione's whole behavior, they had broken a few trusts. But they both felt it had been for the best.  
' I've hoped, and thought about it. But what is he doing? ' It was a polite question from Hermione's side, sincere and careening. It made Lupin and Tonks share a quick look at each other before Lupin stared away into the dark christmas night. Silently wondering about how Harry Potter spent this christmas._

_' He's fighting of course ' Tonks claimed, still smiling towards Hermione who stared, somewhat caught in the situation, unable to understand. Acting more like Ron then herself.  
' Probably ' said Lupin without turning around, still staring into the darkness.  
' He's fighting for us, to keep us alive...unharmed ' he continued as the silence between the three of them became thick, like an invisible wall.  
' We'll keep you informed Hermione, I'll promise ' Lupin said without looking at her, she could have guessed there were tears in his eyes. But didn't had a chance as he gripped Tonks by the hand and dragged her out of the garden before apperating away with a crack._

_

* * *

_

Their talk calmed Hermione down, from being a wreck she went to be close to normal. She could be around the other weasley's without breaking down, but still cried when she went to bed and dwelled in her mind. Ron were happy, just to see her without tears. He even asked her if she wanted to join him, while visiting Luna Lovegood. She and her father were the closest living family to The Burrow, Hermione had turned down his offer. Already knowing why Ron wanted to spend time with Luna, something that Ron would find out for himself during the spring.

Instead, she stayed at the cottage, alone with Molly. It was their first experience of being alone with each other, there was a few difficulties in the beginning. But in the end, it had served a good purpose to build a bridge between them. As close to mother - daughter they could be.

* * *

_' Hermione ' Molly said with a hugh sigh, she stared down the bowl were the young witch had tried to prepare dough for the afternoon baking. It wasn't the first time and absolutely not the last, for Hermione to mess up. She had find her nemesis, no matter if she sought help inside her precious books. Nothing could help her cooking abilities, she was even more worthless then Neville during potions classes.  
Her head were bent, staring at the table with an miserable feeling inside her chest. Molly had told her, one time after another that she didn't need to help. But she couldn't stay around, letting the lonely woman babysit her. If cooking were therapy for the older witch, she thought it could be the same fore her._

_' You will get it someday ' Molly tried to enlighten her, without any kind of success as she cleaned the stone-hard dough away with a simple flick of her wand.  
Hermione sat at the table, watching Mrs Weasley going back and forth in the kitchen while listening to the Wireless Wizarding Network on the old radio.  
Hermione wasn't interested in the program, her mind blank as she stared out in nothingness until a new voice appeared in the radio._

_' Sorry to interrupt the program, but we have live rapports about an attack that appeared an hour ago. It appears to have been carried out by Death Eater's .' By the word, Death Eater, Molly dropped her bowl on the floor with a high crash and Hermione snapped back in the same moment. Both tense, by fear and interest about the news. The Dark Lord and his followers hadn't been seen since that dreadful night last summer. No one seemed to know what they were doing, even the order of the phoenix were clueless. _

_' We have an interview with the auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt about the happening. Without any further delays, if you would ' the man announced as another, familiar voice rang out from the wireless._

_' On the ways of the ministry I have the sad honor to tell you that Death Eater's attacked the family of Dean Thomas, a muggleborn wizard who are currently attending to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. ' Hermione's breath stuck in her throat. Dean was in the same year and house as her, the only muggleborn wizard in Harry's dorm. She didn't knew him well, her only information about the boy came from Ron or Harry. Things they discussed in their dormitory or overheard from others. She looked away to Molly, who seemed to remember the boys name too. But in the same time, she looked more relaxed, knowing that it wasn't Arthur._

_' He and his family were on vacation at the Isle of Wight when they were attacked. When aurors arrived at the place, a full-blown battle were going on at the scene. Young Mr Thomas fought to protect his parents were unconscious. Along with him, there were two hooded persons battling. Before aurors could intervene, the Death Eater's grabbed most of their fallen comrades and apparated from the scene. Two Death Eater's were captured. But in the chaos, the two defenders of Mr Thomas and his family were gone. ' _

_Hermione were speechless, she thought Dean had been killed by the earlier announcement. Someone had came to his rescue, maybe there was wizards living close by.  
' Mr Thomas and his parents were sent instantly to St. Mungos for care taking. They are all supposed to survive the night and should be back on their feet in a few weeks time. This... ' Before they could hear the remaining part of Shacklebolt's speech there were a nock on the door that scared both witches._

_' Molly, it's me. Let me in ' a female voice yelled from outside the kitchen-door. Hermione recognized it instantly and raced Molly for the door, opening it without asking.  
' Tonks ' she claimed, staring at the pink-haired witch as a small smile came upon her very serious face. Hermione moved out of the door and let Tonks inside, the door shut without a hand helping it._

_In the background, Shacklebolt could still be heard but neither of them paid any attention to him. _

_' Why don't the two of you sit down ' her tone while she said it, too serious coming from Tonks. Neither of the witches objected as they placed themselves at the table, while the pink-haird Metamorphus leaned towards the sink, her arms crossed in-front her chest.  
' Don't worry Molly, none of ours are hurt ' she said it idly, without looking at her. Instead the her eyes were locked upon Hermione, without even blinking. If she didn't knew better, she would have thought Tonks tried legimens upon her.  
' Then why are you so serious? ' questioned Molly, while holding her hands tight into her dress. Tonks still hadn't blinked, or looked away from Hermione, instead she held her hand up to quiet Mrs Weasley._

_' Understand this Molly, if anything I say today, is spoken. I will know ' Molly's eyes went big because of the threat. Something was, way out of order, for such a polite witch as Tonks to threaten Mrs Weasley in her own home.  
' Hermione ' Molly glanced hastily at the girl, who stared back at Tonks, trying not to blink under the pressure.  
' I have all intentions to keep any promises I make and understand this, because I care. Even if it isn't certain, I WILL tell you every suspicion ' Hermione knew, her mind already worked hard trying to figure out details. Details of things she only vaguely heard of, but she had to find the right angles to tackle it. Tonks just never gave her a chance._

_' I, Shack and a few others were the aurors who apperated upon the scene, the ministry keep track on muggle students now days. Since the return of You-Know-Who. And the alarm went off while Thomas tried to protect his parents. We thought it would be too late, but when we arrived ' Molly stared at the auror. She couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't just betrayal against ministry, whatever she was going to tell, would only be suited for the ears of the order. She glanced at Hermione, the girls eyes were hopeful and expecting. Like she knew something that the oldest of them didn't and the way Tonks proclaimed to have promised something. She couldn't interfere, even if was her duty to do so._

_' Half of the Death Eater's were already knocked out, the six left formed a circle around the two combatants. They were wizards, I knew Shack didn't say it over the Wireless but we heard them. As they shouted a few spells '  
' You just stood there? ' Molly asked chocked and Tonks looked away, blinking for the first time since locking Hermione's eyes.  
' Actually, we did. Yes ' Tonks seemed ashamed for a moment before taking two steps towards them and joining them at the table. She swept a few hairs out of her eyes, shaking her head like there wasn't something she could believed._

_' We didn't have any chance ' she fidgeted with her fingers, intervened them on the table.  
' Even if they were outnumbered with three to one, it was the Death Eater's who were pushed back. When they understood that the ministry had arrived, they ran for it ' Molly seemed to from nowhere conjure three teacups before filling them with tea from the tip of her wand._

_' Thanks Molly ' Tonks answered as she claimed her cup without touching it. Hermione didn't move to take a cup, instead trying to wait for Tonks to reach the point of the story. She had to keep herself calm, while she wanted to scream out in agony, she couldn't stand teasing._

_' It was Harry, wasn't it! ' Hermione spilled out, making Molly to spill tea upon the table, Tonks looked up from her cup, meeting her gaze. There wasn't any spoken word, just three witches staring at each other, Molly glancing between the both younger ones. Just beginning to understand, things that she missed for too long._

_' You said once that you could recognize, magic from certain wands. You sensed it, didn't you ' Molly didn't knew this. How come Hermione did, of course they spent much time together at Grimmauld Place. But the order of phoenix should have known if there was such abilities in their ranks.  
' I recognized the wand, but... ' she looked at Molly before staring at the old Weasley clock. Ginny's name were still written, but the arm were turned of.  
' It was Ginny's wand ' Molly inhaled deep, pain filled her whole body just at the mention of her late daughter. She stood up and walked out of the room, both Hermione and Tonks watched her leave, before meeting each others gazes again._

_' Her wand broke, in the fight when Ginny died. Harry picked it up ' Hermione were analyzing, trying to work out the details as Tonks nodded. Of course would the order know about that, there wasn't much about their life that was a secret to them.  
' My heart says it was Harry Potter that battled several Death Eater's tonight, I know your says it too. But... ' there were a short pause, while Tonks tried to collect her thoughts, before looking up.  
' For the first time since I could recognize magic, I couldn't sense if it really was Harry under that cloak. So we have to believe our hearts ' they sat in silence for a while, before nodding to each other in deep understanding._

* * *

Neither Molly or Hermione had talked to each other, before they were about to leave for Hogwarts. While it was going to be their last term before graduate. Everyone could after the recent attack see the problems laying ahead. That's probably why, Mrs Weasley had taken her aside. Asking her to come and live with them, pointing out that she would be happy to have her around. She hadn't much of a choice either, since she had modified her parents memory and sent them away to the pacific. It had been a great idea, while preparing to hunt down horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Right then, it now only left her alone with no other choice but to come back.

So after graduation, with the highest scores of the year she were welcomed back by Mrs Weasleys warm hugs. Somehow, Molly had moved on, because she had no problem of giving away Ginny's old room. She had been living here since, only leaving the house of two reasons. One had been the typical "Hermionish" thing, as Ronald liked to call it, when she searched new books. She always needed a few more books, since there were no homework to concentrate on. While Ron managed to find a job at the ministry, she was home with Molly. Who after all this time had manage to shape up her cooking a little.

Twice, had she been called out by the order. Being something of the unofficial backup, leaving The Burrow to help out in tight situations. That's the reason for the last years studies, if you left out Madam Pompfrey, there wasn't another healer around. While she could stand her own against a typical Death Eater, her strongest sides were in the advance magic field.

A yawn made her realize how much her thoughts wandered, she noticed both Hedwig and Crookchanks being a sleep. The candle had almost burn out, she thought briefly about getting a new one. Before changing her mind and falling back into the sofa. The house were too empty and silent for her choice. Ronald were with Luna, doing something that wasn't her business. They had waited, only being able to meet each other during the Hogsmade trips, since Luna graduated a year after them. She didn't blame them, for wanting to be together. She liked Luna and after Ginny passed away, she was her only girlfriend. So she wished them both all luck and happiness they could have.

The worst was, that Mrs Weasley had to help out Arthur at work, his department had been working overtime for the last two months and needed every help they could get. Molly had signed up immediately leaving the house in Hermione's care. Who could have believed. That the brightest witch of the year would become an unmarried housewife after graduation.

The candled flashed as a breeze came in through the window, she thought nothing else about it before she felt Hedwig close to her side. The owl nibbled her ear, drawing her attention from the candle. Something felt different about the owl, Hedwig looked exited, more than she could remember seeing the creature. When Crookshanks joined the owl's side at the backrest. With an equal exited look in his eyes, she didn't knew what to think. Suddenly both creatures moved over to the open window and stared outside, curious about their strange behavior she followed them. Molly and Arthur wouldn't arrive for another hour or two, Ronald stayed the night at Lovegood's. It didn't matter, because only the family could pass the wards, even then would she have some warning. She leaned into the wall, staring out in the calm night. The stars made a few shadows out of the trees in the garden, there wasn't anything there. But both creatures stared down the garden, like they would be wiser than her, she knew how to sense the signature of a magical being. There wasn't anything down there, she began to turn around, thinking about making herself ready for bed, when a shadow moved in the garden.

She froze on the spot, unable to move or even breath while glancing down towards the garden in the corner of her eye.

She must have imagined it all, there wasn't anything there and no wards had sensed anything. But still, something kept her still until she saw it again. A movement in the darkness, her hand moved carefully towards her pocket in search for her wand. The shadow appeared out of the darkness, a single dark figure were standing in the garden. Walking a few steps, before taking a short break and looking around, like it was searching for something. She should hide, set of the alarm to the order or something other logical. Instead she stared, baffled over how someone could penetrate the wards made by the order. She had even made a few ones herself, you had to be out of the ordinary to break them all. To do it unnoticed, was supposed to be impossible. She should have been scared, knowing that who ever was down there, must be really talented. But instead she choose this moment to be impressed.

The figure stopped, longer then it had done before. Like it found it's goal, taking a few more steps forward into the darkness before settling down upon the grass. She held her breath, what was happening. Why would someone sneak inside the courtyard of The Burrow, only to rest upon the lawn. She saw both creatures glance between herself and the figure down in the garden, they looked perfectly calm with the invader. Then she understood, she thought for three seconds, silently berated herself for two seconds, before her heart began thundering in half an second. Then it took less then half an second to escape her room and run down the stairs, with wand still clutched in her hand.

She waved her wand in front of her, moving things out of the way and opening the front door as she stormed outside into darkness. It had taken five seconds, from leaving her room until standing ten feet away from the dark figure sitting in front of small statue carved in stone.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, trying to get closer as quiet as possible, while a single word tried to escape her lips. Her brain said no, her heart said yes, the two of them were battling for victory inside her body. Finally, after what felt like hours, her voice didn't betray her any more.

' H-Harry? ' she said it so hushed that it wasn't even a whisper, but the figure didn't react at all. There wasn't any attack, nor move to get away as her heart gripped a tighter hold upon her body.

' Harry? ' she asked again and moved closer to actually get a look of the figure. It was clearly a wizard, wearing a tattered black robe. She couldn't get a good look of his face, but there were traces of glasses and his hair were as black like the night. It reached far down his ears, longer than she had ever seen it. He didn't have to answer her, her heart knew it. She lost the grip of her wand and before the wand had even landed in the grass. Her arms had circled around the upper-body of the figure while her face dug into his hair.

' Oooh Harry ' she cried, while tears began fall down her cheeks into his hair. She didn't recognize his smell, it was much more musky, a masculine smell combined with sweat and something she couldn't really place at the moment. She really enjoyed the masculine smell, she heard his breath. It was calm, like he had been asleep at the moment. She hadn't heard something this wonderful for two years, this sound was better than any phoenix song.

She felt the figure turn around in her grip, firm hands gripping around her shoulders while pressing her tightly into his body. In the sudden movement, she could locate his green eyes in the darkness, while his scar nearly flashed under the stars.  
As his arms went all around her body, pressing her as tight as possible, she hugged him back with everything she could.

' Y-you're back ' she tried to say, pressed into his hard shoulder, she could feel his hands moving in small circles on her back. Like he tried to comfort her, her body became warmer with each circle until she couldn't help but let out a small sigh and closing her eyes.

' Missed you too ' said Harry as a reply, the thing was. His voice wasn't like she remembered it, the tone was much darker and sounded dangerous even while hushed. It didn't belong to any boy she could remember, this voice clearly belonged to a mature wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

Deepest Wishes  
Chapter 3  
**A/N: No meaning to excuse myself for the late update, life had other ways during the last weeks. Some may think this chapter is fluffy, others my see that it have hidden depths. Something big have happened, soon will the the involved people know. Read and have fun, please leave a review with your thoughts. It makes everything easier to develop the story in the right direction if I know how what you think, like or dislike! I'm terribly sorry for the Italics going on for most part of this chapter. But this site won't let me change it, no matter how I try.**

* * *

' Harry James Potter ' Hermione scolded him with the fiercest voice he ever heard. It remembered him of Mrs Weasley, when she were mad at the twins. But his old friend had a knowing tone to it, like he remembered from when he and Ron " forgot " about their homework.

' Don't you dare, come inside with your dirty boots on my newly cleaned floor! ' he looked down, his foot hovering just a foot above threshold, under it he could see the floor shining. Harry stared up from the floor, at the witch rumbling through cabinets after a tea pot and then continued to examine the floor. While out of his sight, Hermione bit her lower lip, where had that outburst came from. Why had the first thing she said to him, after calling out his name to be a scolding. Of course she had spent three hours this day, just to clean the floor until your reflection could be seen. But what did it matter, she just met Harry for the first time in two years.

' I'm sorry. But my socks are probably just as dirty ' Harry said behind her back, she could hear him move around, drawing out a chair at the table and sit down. It had been his request that they moved inside, after she had began shaking from the cold. But she could withstand the cold, even if she would die in it, if it meant she could stay in his arms a little longer.  
His arms held her so tenderly, giving her a warm feeling inside her whole body. Something she remembered from the past, maybe her mind played her some kind of trick. But the warmness were greater now, than she could remember while they all stayed at Hogwarts.

She took out her wand from the pocket of her pajamas, waving it around wordlessly to enlighten the stove as the tea kittle flew over with ease. Harry noticed her actions briefly as he glanced around the kitchen, taking in the many changes that appeared during the last two years.

' You seemed to getting a hang on these things ' he said politely, the kitchen were more neatly cleaned then he had ever seen it. From what he could remember, there were always old and outworn stuff laying around everywhere. Now everything had it's own place and were pilled with precision.  
' Molly taught me ' she answered shortly before reaching into a cabinet for two small cups, Harry took the moment to examine the old family clock. He as an old visitor saw the many changes of the clock. Gone were the engraved arm with Ginny's name, instead he could find three new names that wasn't there last time. One of them stood out form the others, while it kept spinning around, in confusion. It had his own name typed into it, a small smile crept upon his face. Next arm had Hermione's name on it, pointing at **HOME.** The last hand surprised him, believed to would find another new face of the Weasley family but it simply stated Luna. His thoughts went to Luna Lovegood, small amount of memories including the girl rushed around in his mind.

He were released from his mind when Hermione placed his filled cup before him. The sweet smell invading his senses, remembering him of something he hadn't tasted for a long time. He sipped it carefully, still scolding hot as he let the taste fill his body. He sighed pleased, before looking around again.

' You've done wonders here ' He tried to find her gaze but she stared into the table, her hands clutched around her cup. Something about it made him suspicious, but there was reason to wait for his answer to come to him.  
' Where are the others? ' She looked up, meeting his gaze, her eyes still puffy from their quite intimate moment out in the garden. He remembered that look on her face, she had that while she thought really hard about something. To his unknowing mind, she thought really hard, but not about his recently asked question.

Ohh, his face still remembers that of a boy. More handsome though, a scar on his left cheek. He seem to been out for a while, he even have a beard. Or maybe he just haven't got time to shave properly, his face have dirt in it. It make him, looking mature somehow, but his green eyes, they doesn't seem as emerald any more. And that hair, have grown it out or forgotten about cutting it for the last two years?

__

' Hermione? ' Harry asked, seeing the distant look in her eyes, she shook her head slightly understanding that he suspected something.  
' Arthur and Molly is at work ' she said to hastily, silently berating herself for her mistake. But she couldn't help it, she hadn't seen much of him out in the dark. Somehow Harry didn't react at her answer, she didn't thought about it. But there were things that Harry knew and didn't. Molly joining her husband at the ministry were one of those things he did know.

' And where have you hide Ronald? ' Hermione flinched, she never remembered Harry using Ron's full name. It sounded so wrong, so much like Dumbledore instead of Ron's best mate. She bit her bottom lip, taking a sip of the tea trying to find any good answers. No matter, as her thoughts raced her mind. She began from nowhere to touch into some unknown anger, her hands shaking while she placed the cup down.  
' He's at Luna's ' she looked away, Harry were confused, but tried his best not to show it. Then only feature that gave him away, were slightly larger eyes. As a uncomfortable silence fall over them, Harry began realize. Putting the newly added arm on the clock together with her statement.  
' Ohh, they've been seeing each other for a while I guess ' Hermione looked shocked and stared unfortunately into his eyes. He did something she never thought possible, he put things together and solved them in his mind. Harry had never done that at Hogwarts, she had been furious over him after he were clueless for months over the simplest things. Making it worse, were the casual and still polite tone he said it with. It seemed to him, like it was a minor thing, but it were linked to the events that turned her life upside down.

She gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself calm without much success.  
' Mmmh, since the first christmas after you left ' her voice were bitter, Harry tried not to give away any kind of reaction. Especially about how awkward it made him feel, something told him that nothing stood on the right side with the witch in front of him.  
' I'm sorry that I thought... ' he began as she stood up fast enough so the chair fell backwards.  
' Your sorry of what? Ginny died and you left everyone! Do you have any idea how hard it was to loose you both ' she snapped, tone filled with anger and eyes flashing like they contained a thunderstorm. Before he had a chance to answer, she stormed out the kitchen, heading towards the stairs through the living room. Her heart were pounding so hard, that she felt pain in her ears because of it.

She was about to take the first step upon the stair, only to crash into an invisible wall. She made contact with such force that she lost her balance and fell backwards onto the floor.  
Glaring back towards the kitchen, she saw the tall figure of Harry, this time without his robe, just a worn pair of dark jeans and a tightly fit shirt. His eyes looked sad, with both his hands still in his pockets, he stood there without saying anything. His silence enraged the young witch even more, until she suddenly drew her wand from her pajamas. Before she realized what she were about too do, or even stop herself she had screamed out her spell towards Harry.

' Stupefy ' As the red bolt shot out of her wand, she had already panicked. She saw Harry stand still, not even trying to move out of the way as her spell hit him square in the chest. Throwing him backwards into the Weasley family love seat. She stood still, wand still pointed at Harry's unmovable body without taking a single breath.  
I attacked Harry, Ohh My god! she screamed at herself inside her head and rushed upon his body. Straddling the body that sprawled over the love seat she pointed her wand towards him again, tears now leaking freely from her eyes without control.

' Ennervate ' she whispered, with as much force she could muster at the moment. Nothing seemed to happen and her heart began to beat even faster as she poked him several times with her wand while continuing.  
' Ennervate, Ennervate, E-E-Ennervate ' her voice faltering as she broke down and began to cry upon his chest, a firm grip onto his shirt. There were too many memories, possibilities that she didn't want to think of. One worse then the another, making her heart ache worse. In her current state, she didn't notice the pair of much more muscular arms that slowly rose to embrace her in a soft hug. It took a few moments before she felt his arm closing around her, drawing her into his body. She dropped her wand and circled her own arms around his body faster then Ron would finish of a cookie.

Harry opened his eyes to find his vision filled with a brown blur, a small smile came upon his face. Clearly remembering this view from their time at Hogwarts, he made small circles around her back trying to comfort her without any words as she sobbed hard into his chest. After nearly half an hour, her sobs seemed to had quiet down enough for him to dare speak to her.

' You know that I couldn't tell you guys that I were leaving ' His voice were soft, nearly not a trace from the deep one he had talked to her with before. Someway, she felt special, hearing this tone.  
' We were all shocked and terrible hurt, you would never let me go ' He listened to her breaths, his hands moving upwards and without thinking, beginning to curl themselves into her hair.  
' Of course not, I would...I mean we would never... ' She didn't finnish her thoughts, as Harry's hand cupped her cheek and lifter her head. She stared into his eyes, those green ones had suddenly a tiny tint of emerald in them, there were a spark in the corner that she hadn't noticed before. If it even had been there before, she couldn't remember, her head wasn't working straight anymore.

' That's what I mean. But this is not the time or place to talk about it ' she saw a smile creep upon his face. It looked strange somehow, like he felt happy for the first time for a very long time. He used his shirt to dry a few tears from her cheek.  
' You need to rest, we can talk about it another day ' he stated calmly and suddenly he felt her body tense and her grip became firmer.  
' So you can leave me behind again ' her muffled voice said, her face turned into his chest, trying her best not to break down into tears again. One of his hands slipped upon her head, softly stroking her head like nursing a cat.  
' I will make you a promise ' he took a short pause, to see if she reacted but she still held firmly onto him.  
' To not leave The Burrow without you ' her head snapped upwards, puffy red eyes met his, slightly emerald ones. Seeking for any kind of lie in his words, as he continued to pet her head.  
' You promise! ' she stated lowly noticing him nod briefly before pressing her head down upon his chest again. The tenseness of her body disappeared, like he had used magic upon her as she sunk into every curve of his body. Totally relaxed.

They lay there for a couple of minutes in complete silence, Hermione beginning to feel all her emotions taking a toll on her. She had already began to drift into sleep while Harry still stroke her hair, there were only one thing on her mind at the moment.  
' I'm sorry Harry ' she managed to get out through her strained voice, his stroking stopped for a moment.  
' What for? ' she got a small smile upon her lips, eyes already closed since a few minutes.  
' For staining your shirt with my tears ' they were the last words from her this evening, as her breaths suddenly became heavier and he continued to stroke her hair, smiling for himself while nuzzling his nose into her hair.

' Pleasure is all mine, one day I will be staining yours ' he told softly to no one, as Hermione already had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

Two loud cracks could be heard in the night, when two figures appeared outside the wards belonging to The Burrow. A fairly tall and slightly bald wizard had his arm around a much shorter and plump witch. Who put the recently used portkey inside her handbag.

They looked up to the first floor, where Hermione's room were still lit and shared a look.

' She need to get out of her studies sometimes ' mumbled Arthur silently as he looked away. Molly had become more protective of the young witch then he could ever imagined. He knew they shared a different kind of bond, woman to woman so he couldn't understand his wife's intentions at all. She never discouraged the witch for studying, instead she had tried to make her studies more comfortable.  
He could remember those years ago, when their kids were younger. She would stop any bad habits before they had even formed around them. But with Hermione, she let her be without a single word.

' We have to tell her ' Molly said simply, her arm hooking with her husband's as they thought about what happened during the last couple of hours. They had heard the alarm at the ministry, calling for every available personnel to attend. Witches and wizards scattered from every office to use the newly installed mass transportation portkey. It had one purpose and that purpose only, fast counterattacks against the Death Eater's. Big numbers seemed to scare the Death Eater's away, so it didn't matter if only a third were trained aurors.  
Many of the wizards and witches had experience from the last time, but at arrival upon the battlefield they had all been useless.

' You know we shouldn't. It's sort of classified information ' Molly's eyes glared at her husband, he himself stared at his feet as he said it.  
' And tomorrow the Prophet will write everything about it ' Arthur didn't answer. He knew, because people from the Daily Prophet had even participated in their so called counterattack.  
' She will hate me, if I knew and held it from her ' she let go of her husband and headed towards the house. Still not in reach of the wards, Arthur grabbed her arm, stopping her after just a few steps.  
' Dear, don't think less of me. I know that you have Hermione's best in mind. But I, I don't even understand what happened tonight. How could we possible describe it to her? ' A faint smile came upon her face, already knowing the answer to that.  
' Tonks will come, when the ministry release her from her duty. Like usual ' she shook of his hand and walked through the ward.

Arthur followed her until they got to the kitchen door, something caught Molly's eyes and she halted abruptly. Arthur looked curious over her shoulder to notice a pair of worn boots outside the door. Judging by the looks, they seemed to belong to a wizard who traveled a lot.  
Molly pushed the door open, glancing at the boots as she stepped inside without taking her own boots off. Glancing around the table, she noticed the two cups left upon the table, one chair had a cloak hanging over the back. The sight made her froze until Arthur joined her side, he had taken his time to take off his boots before entering Hermione's newly cleaned floor.

' If she has a lover invited, while we were out there fighting. I will... ' Molly began until Arthur put his hand on her shoulder, efficiently stopping her rant.  
' Don't forget the wards dear ' their eyes met for a second, before glancing around at the two cups. Without a second word, they both withdraw their wands. It should be impossible to penetrate their wards without telling them, someone had and were still in the house.

Arthur stepped forward towards the living room before stopping, holding out a signaling hand towards Molly. He stood there for a few seconds before Molly sneaked over, looking over his shoulder she understood why he had stopped. A dark haired wizard had his wand pointed towards them, without even looking at them. Hermione leaned into his shoulder while his other hand had embraced her.

' Quiet or you will wake her up ' a deep male voice said, the wizard cooked his head. Green eyes judged them up from throe to head, the wand lowered and rested upon the back of their love seat.  
' Harry ' Molly gasped and rushed over to the both youngsters. Hermione didn't react at all, she were in deep sleep and snuggled into his chest. Something that made the motherly witch smile, as she tried to take in her " lost son's " features.

Brining up six son's, she had all seen them grow from boy to man during the years. She remembered, Harry as a young boy. The chosen one, well protected by the order and Albus Dumbledore. So innocent and undernourished, the only thing that could tell them about his hardships were those infamous eyes. Much had changed since then, she knew how young men looked like. But with the boy's features he looked more like Remus Lupin. Who were not just thirty years older, but also a werewolf. Harry's face were scared, a thin beard trying to hide most of the scars. Those green eyes, they didn't twinkle and the emerald were gone. It wasn't the face of a man in his early twenties, it remembered them of Moody. A man who had seen to much of the dark side for his own good.

Before anyone of them said anything else, Harry pointed his wand towards Hermione and gave it a flick. Safely securing their discussion from wakening the young witch, Arthur pushed Molly towards the seats facing the love seat. Molly stared at the young pair as Arthur went back to the kitchen, looking for some midnight tea for himself and his wife.  
Harry left his wand upon the back of the sofa, and once again embraced Hermione's body and continued to petting her hair. Closing his eyes to Molly's surprise, with a small smile of satisfaction. They stayed that way, in silence until Arthur returned with two cups of tea.

' I guess you don't have to tell her that we saw Harry tonight dear ' Arthur told his wife, with a mischievous smirk on his face. Harry opened his eyes and watched them both sipping their tea. Molly's face were red, probably because her husband humiliated her in front of her so called lost son.  
' I would appreciate, that both of you kept my visit here a secret ' Harry said, the soft tone he spoke to Hermione with were gone without trace. Back were the authority filled voice, similar to what Dumbledore used in command. Their eyes snapped upwards to him, meeting his gaze, Molly's faced dropped.

' What... Why? ' Harry hide his facial features in the bushy hair, resting upon his chest for a few seconds, and answered them without leaving his hideout.  
' The Dark Lord have spared the order, because they have no interest in you. His only interest is in me and you knew even less than The Dark Lord himself. If rumors began to spread, that i've been visiting The Burrow. You will have a few dozen Death Eaters here, the second they know I left ' At his speech, even the normally so collected Arthur Weasley let his face droop. Their family made up a large part of The order of the phoenix, renown for their pure blood battles against the dark forces. Even if they didn't want to agree with the young wizard in front of them. He was right, there hadn't been so much as an attempt upon their family in the last year and the half.

' Ohh, so you mean that we haven't protected our house good enough to keep the Death Eaters out, for such an event ' Molly suddenly said forcefully, her pride in the wards around the house had been disgraced. It wouldn't be a walk in the park to penetrate them, trying would give them enough time to call out for both the aurors and the order.  
' Molly dear ' Harry answered before raising his head from Hermione's neck and staring at the older pair. If there had been another pair of eyes in the house at this moment. The would have been confused to death, wondering who were the wiser and more experienced one of the three.  
' I don't offend your wards, they're amongst one of the best I've seen so far ' his eyes twitched as his fingers interlaced in a lock of Hermione's hair.  
' Even before Hermione did her share of work upon them ' To his surprise, neither Molly nor Arthur seemed to know about Hermione's additions to their protection.

' Ahh, so you haven't noticed. She really is one of the brightest witch of this age ' his tone went soft instantly, a smile crept upon his lips.  
' That's why your wards were much better then others, Hermione had worked around them without you even noticing it. Death Eaters would never been able to penetrate them, but every ward can be put down with a little time and enough force ' He played with the locks of hair as the silence came upon them, Arthur emptied his own cup before placing it on the table between the two pairs.  
' You seem to know much about wards these days Harry ' Harry glanced towards the older wizard, a look of satisfaction upon his face before blinking with one of his eyes.  
' I've visited the most protected places in the world, without no one knowing about it. I got past your wards without either alarming you or destroying them. Lets say I picked up a few tricks during the last two years ' He stretched out a few kinks in his neck, soar after laying in the small sofa for the last few hours.

' Harry, how.... ' Molly began before Harry signed for her to be quiet with a single hand gesture.  
' We can talk more another time, but right now. It's time to tuck this girl in ' in a single movement. He had changed from laying down with the witch sleeping upon him, to standing in front of them. Carrying her bridal style in his arms. He stared into Molly's eyes, the single stare gave her goosebumps.  
' I'm going to stick around for some time, it's important that you don't say anything that could imply that you've seen me. ' They gave half-heartly nods at his words.  
' Good, otherwise I have to protect you from your self by manipulating your minds. Something I don't like to do with friends and family ' The older pair stared shocked at him, had he just told them without a second thought. That he would obliviate their mind if they didn't obey him.  
' I'm going to rest for a few days, of course you can tell Hermione about the events you attended to with the ministry. But our talk, will be kept to ourselves ' Molly gave away another nod, glancing towards the small witch in Harry's arm. Who cuddled into his shirt without her self knowing it.

' You're not leaving then ' she asked as Harry made few steps towards the higher levels.  
' No, I promised Hermione, not to leave without her this time ' these few words, made Molly's eyes moister and suddenly a single tear streaked down her cheek.  
' Her room is on the first floor, you can rest in Ron's if you want to ' she squeaked as Harry went upstairs, she stared after them without noticing her husbands worried eyes.

Harry carried Hermione in through the only door on the first floor, noticing the room as very "hermionish" bookshelves covering the walls from floor to roof. He reached down to pull the blankets away with one hand, before lowering the girl down. He tried to tuck her in, as her hand shot up and gripped his shirt once more, he was surprised by her reaction and tried to pry her hand loose.

' Don't leave me ' she mumbled in her sleep and began to pull him into the bed with her. To surprised to put up a fight he ended up on her side and she rolled over and snuggled into his side, before he thought of getting up.  
' please Harry... ' she mumbled and hugged him hard, the interaction made his muscles relax and before he knew it, sleep had called for him.

* * *

Downstairs, the older pair were caught up in their thoughts. So much had happened in the last twelve hours, it was simply too much for them to understand. Arthur stood up, his hand outreached for his wife who gently took it and followed him towards the stairs.

' I'm staying home tomorrow ' Molly said carefully, getting a nod as answer from her husband, as he flicked his wand to put out lights in the kitchen.  
' Good idea, you have to watch out for... ' Molly squeezed her husbands hand harder then she used to, which made him stop that sentence. They entered the first floor, noticing the unclosed door and the still flaming candle upon the work desk. Molly's face lightened up, noticing the pair sleeping in each others arms, before seeing that Harry pointed his wand towards them in his sleep.

' He's protecting her in the sleep ' her voice were star struck, like a love sick school girl in awe.  
' Molly, he's dangerous, get out of the room ' Arthur whispered without success. Molly entered the room, Harry's wand following her movements until she stood by their bed. She lifted the covers so that both youngsters were resting under them before giving them both a soft stroke upon their chins.

' Rest well, both of you my dears ' she said softly before the light went out and she walked upstairs with her quiet husband.

' Of course he's dangerous. We both know, how could he singlehanded fought both The Dark Lord and his minions earlier tonight if he wasn't. And then sneak into our house to steal our Hermione away ' her eyes were sparkling as she said this, with a hugh smile upon her face. Arthur didn't tell his thoughts at that moment, Molly hadn't ears for his thoughts, he knew. He had seen that look upon her face before, it was there when Ron had brought Luna home, for their first meeting with the girl as his official girlfriend. The same look, had been on her face after a order meeting, when she, Tonks and Hermione had sneaked away for an hour.

Now he knew, what it meant. She had taken Hermione in as her daughter, in her mind she had replaced Ginny. While that was impossible in his own mind, he still missed his only daughter, there wasn't anything wrong with Hermione, she wasn't an impostor in the house. But she just wasn't his, he was the logical part of the elderly Weasleys. She had her own parents, they just didn't know about her after she obliviated their minds for their own safety.  
The same thing, Harry had threatened to do with both himself and Molly. Harry was right, You-Know-Who wouldn't hurt a fly with Harry around. But as soon he left, they would have been targeted for any kind of information about him.

' Will you let her leave with Harry? ' Arthur asked, trying not to think about the possible dangers that they would encounter in the future. Her husband turned around in their big bed, reaching out her arms and hugging him tight to her. Something she only did when she were hurt or afraid.  
' She stayed here, for him you know. Believing that he would return, because he left all his possessions in her care. Maybe he came back, to claim them and her with it '

At that moment, Arthur could feel all the hurt feeling they both tried to hide during the two last years. They were so happy, believing that the boy they thought of as a son, would marry their only daughter. They lost them both on the same night with their big hopes of marrying him into their family. The worst, and most hurting thing for Molly was. She knew, that there was someone who were hurting more of his leave then her. Her hopes was, from this night and forward that the witch who currently slept peacefully in something, suited more of a dream. Would get a chance to have what her daughter didn't have a chance to have.


End file.
